Back, forever
by Ally010
Summary: The sequel to Goodbyes, finally a happy ending for all. Again an alternate ending to the manga and anime


**I do not own any of the inuyasha characters**

He looked at the body of his love lying in his arms, tears soaked his face. The first time he thought Kagome had died he was filled with rage for her revenge, but this time holding her close he was just filled with a love so deep and rich it hurt so much more like his heart was being crushed. How could he endure this pain, all he wanted now was to follow her but he remembered the promise he had made her.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha you need to promise me something!!"

"Anything Kagome!"

"Inuyasha… I want you to live."

"Kagome…."

"Please Inuyasha I couldn't bare it if you died. Promise me!"

"Kagome, why?"

"Because Inuyasha I want you to live, I want you to laugh a lot, I want you to be happy, please."

"Kagome I already said I would do whatever you wished of me"

"Thank you"

END OF FLASHBACK

God how it felt like his soul was on fire, everything in his body screamed at him to just end this horrible pain, but no he had promised and he would never lie to Kagome, cause deep within him he didn't want to die with her, he wanted to live with her. He wanted to start a family with her and have pups, he wanted to care for her and grow old with her, all of which he wanted more than anything…that was his true wish.

All of a sudden he felt a faint warmth emerging from his palm, he looked down to find the jewel of four souls, the jewel, the tiny pink and pure jewel that had started everything. He couldn't remember having the jewel in his grasp, so how did it get to be in his hands, almost calling him to it. The jewel wished him to wish a pone it did it. Is that what all of this meant. But Inuyasha couldn't do that, wishing for a selfish thing is what the jewel thrives on, Kagome had sacrificed her life to purifying the jewel out of this world and he wouldn't let her life go to nothing.

"So she has died?"

Hearing another voice brought Inuyasha out of his own little world to find Kikyo staring down at him holding the dead miko. He didn't respond the question Kikyo had asked was more of a statement than that of a question.

"So I see you chose her then over me, is that what you have finally decided?"

"Kikyo… I'm sorry but yes."

"Inuyasha…do you love her?"

"I… I do Kikyo with all my heart!"

"Hand me the shikon no tama Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was confused about the question, but he trusted Kikyo even if he did not love her.

"What are you planning?"

"Inuyasha you wouldn't have wished for her to be alive again would you?"

"….."

"I know you understand that if the person holding the jewel makes a selfish wish then the jewel will be corrupted and thus tainted with evil. So I will make a wish on the jewel."

"Kikyo… and what wish is that?"

"Inuyasha I will wish for your happiness… with the girl you truly love. I will give up everything I have ever wanted for her life to be restored."

"Kikyo…why?"

"Because Inuyasha… there was once a time I was meant to walk the earth and be with you but that time has long been left behind, I had my chance with you and I failed. But I want my soul to still be with you, I hate this girl for having what I have but I still care for you Inuyasha so I will sacrifice my happiness for yours and hers. I can think of no selfishness in that wish."

"Kikyo… I do not wish you to die."

"Inuyasha I am already dead."

Saying those last words to her once lover Kikyo wished on the jewel, thus purifying it to its end and with the jewel she also disappeared.

"Thank you…" Inuyasha whispered to the wind knowing Kikyo could finally rest and peace. That is all he could say to her though because a faint heart beat hit his ears like a explosion.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome you're alive!"

Tears of joy overflowed his eyes and washed away all his fears of being alone for eternity.

"Inuyasha, finally I've come back."

And she smiled up at him with such love, a never ending love in her eyes and right then both her and he knew they had finally found true happiness and true love.


End file.
